Ripping Wings PREVIEW
by klcthenerd
Summary: “Let’s make their job suck a little less, then,” Sonny whispered, not giving Chad a chance to respond before placing a hand on the side of his face and capturing his lips with hers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is part of chapter one of a collab story I'm working on with the amazing pearlchavez. Go check out her stories, they're AMAZING! But anyways, you can find this full story on our joint account: klcchavez. Please check us out and Story Alert this on THAT account. This one won't be updated at all.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Ripping Wings off of Butterflies

"Taxi!" A leggy brunette called, thrusting her hand into the street, trying to wave down one of the yellow beasts. Her black strappy heels were grasped in her left hand, her right waving around in the street as she attempted to balance on the curb.

"Whoa," a male's voice sounded as an arm reached out and grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling her away from the curb she was unsuccessfully balancing herself on. The girl looked up and grinned.

"Why thank you Chadford, I was beginning to get dizzy."

The blonde actor laughed. "Sonny, you had about four drinks, I think you're gonna be dizzy no matter what."

This caused the brunette to roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, well you had _five_ drinks!" she accused, holding up six fingers to prove her point. "You're _just_ as _drunk _as me!" she smirked in triumph as a taxi pulled up next to the curb. Though tipsy, her male companion remembered to open the door of the vehicle, sliding in after her.

The blonde gave the taxi driver an address before settling back into his seat. He looked down at the humming brunette next to him.

"D'you have your key?" He asked her.

"Why yes, _Chad_, I do!" an exasperated Sonny Monroe retorted, reaching for the clutch she had forgotten to bring. Her features set themselves into a grimace. "I guess I don't."

Chad Dylan Cooper, Mackenzie of _Mackenzie Falls_ for eight years, laughed at the antics of his best friend and roommate. "Luckily, I have mine," he told her pulling a tiny silver key out of his jacket pocket and brandishing it before her eyes. Both looking at the key, they met eyes.

Brown was melting into blue, and blue was pouring into brown. The corner of Sonny's mouth hitched up into the beginning of a smile.

And then the two burst into hysterical laughter, much to the dismay of the cab driver.

The laughter subsided a few minutes later when Sonny rested her head on Chad's shoulder. The blonde rested his head atop his friend's, ignoring the warm sensation flooding his stomach.

These were the moments Chad Dylan Cooper cherished. These moments when he thought about him and Sonny in the privacy of his mind. These moments when he thought of all that they had the potential to be.

Back in the days of Condor Studios, the two had gone about a year hating each other, before they began getting closer. By the time Sonny had left _So Random!_ and Condor Studios behind, the two had parted as best friends. It wasn't until two years later, at ages 20 and 21 did they decide to split a penthouse apartment on the outskirts of Hollywood. After nearly a year of living together, Chad realized that somewhere along the way, what everyone said would happen…did. He had fallen in love with Sonny Monroe. His best friend.

However, Sonny was oblivious to this fact, and Chad wasn't sure how long he could go on pretending things hadn't changed. To hear Sonny talking about all these Hollywood guys was like throwing his heart into a blender and putting it on the highest setting.

Sonny was a girl who gave her heart away too easily. Or, at least she used to. After James Conroy, she had learned to guard herself. Chad felt his body stiffen as he remembered the James Conroy debacle.

About eight months before, Sonny had reconnected with James Conroy after bumping into him at a casting call. They went on a few dates here and there, and in about two weeks, the press knew all about "Monroy"… James and Sonny's relationship. The press had had a field day with why the good girl of Hollywood was dating someone with Conroy's reputation, topped only by the scandalous rumors surrounding the break up.

Chad had warned Sonny against James, reminding her of the time the latter had guest starred on _The Falls_, only to have Sonny reprimand him, talking about second chances or something.

Two months into Sonny and James' relationship, Chad noticed a change in Sonny. She had been very quiet and cheerless. She would lock herself in her room every day, and Chad heard her sobbing on more than one occasion.

After a week of this behavior, the blonde actor confronted her. What he found out, he was not nearly prepared for.

For on that bright, sunny Wednesday, Chad felt for the first time that he might murder someone. On that bright, sunny Wednesday, Sonny told him something that made him want to kill James Conroy. On that bright, sunny Wednesday, Sonny, tears in her miserable brown eyes, confessed to her best friend that she had lost her virginity to her boyfriend, James Conroy. And she hadn't heard from him since.

After repressing the urge to throw something against the cream colored wall, Chad had spread his arms open, inviting Sonny into a comforting hug, both of their hearts mourning over such a devastating mistake. Chad had cancelled all plans for the rest of the week, intent on comforting his best friend and teaching her how to guard her heart.

The heartthrob was torn out of his reverie as the cab came to a stop in front of their place. He nudged Sonny, who was sleeping lightly. Paying the driver, he opened the door and grabbed Sonny by the hand, helping her out. She blinked a few times and swayed, trying to remember where she was. When she realized she knew the building, a grin broke out across her face.

"Chaaaaaaaaaad," she sang. "We're hooooooooooooooooome!"

The blonde laughed as he took her hand and wrapped her arm around his neck, setting a protective arm around her midsection and ignoring the sparks shooting throughout his body. The two fumbled to the elevator and sat down once inside.

"You ever wonder what the surveillance camera's catch going on in here?" Sonny asked, swinging her head over to face her roommate. He shrugged.

"Sometimes. Must be a pretty boring job. The dudes that have to sit and watch those screens all day…they should get a pay raise. That just sucks."

"What if they catch people havin' sex in an elevator, Chad?" Sonny asked, her eyes shining with alcohol and mischief.

"Well, uh, I guess their job would suck a little less." He shrugged, searching her eyes, wondering where she was going with this. Sonny's lips turned into a smirk as she scooted herself closer to Chad.

"Let's make their job suck a little less, then," she whispered, not giving Chad a chance to respond before placing a hand on the side of his face and capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

So that's part of the first chapter of Ripping Wings off of Butterflies. Please please PLEASE story alert, author alert, favorite, and read the FULL version on **klcchavez**. I love you guys!

-Kelsey


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys! It's Kelsey! I know a lot of you guys Story Alerted this, but the story is on my joint account

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

KLCCHAVEZ

Okay? All of chapter one is up! I hope you guys check it out and story alert it! I love you guys!

-Kelsey


End file.
